


Absolute territory

by Tigerlillyhunt



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Black Character(s), Breeding, Breeding Kink, Chubby, F/M, Female Character of Color, Not Beta Read, PoC, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlillyhunt/pseuds/Tigerlillyhunt
Summary: Fruit has been working at the Happy Hotel for a while now, helping Niffty with the cooking. Within that time, she and Alastor had become quite close, Fruit thinking she just gained a friend not; knowing that the Radio Demon something in store for her.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system hope you like it~

Absolute territory

Fruit places the last dish onto the dining table before cleaning off her hand on her apron, taking a step back she smiled with a nod. This dinner will be splendid, filled with glee the demon turned on her heels and went back to the kitchen to remove the apron and wash her hands. The rat demon smoothed her dark blue coily hair, with a nervous sigh. This was her first time using this recipe, and the young woman prayed that she did its justice. Fruit went to the lobby of the hotel, picking up the front desk phone she cleared her throat.

"Hello, Happy Hotel denizens dinner is now severed" her voice echoed throughout the building. With that done she went back the dining hall with a slight pep in her step, to take her seat at the table. Working at the Happy Hotel was a great gig, better than her last one where her boss wanted to cook her for a sediment on the news. Within a few minutes the room began to fill with the occupants of the hotel.

"It smells so good" Niffty, excitedly bounced into the room quickly taking her place next the Fruit, "you've out done yourself"

"Oh, thank you Niffty" Fruit's blushed slightly, glad that the little demon couldn't tell due her darker skin, "but don't say that…you haven't even tried it yet"

She and Niffty are the cooks for the hotel, once a upon a time Niffty had the positions as the full time chief and cleaner all by her lonesome. As one could guess that would be a handful for only one person, and the job of sous chef opened, the rat demon jumped at the opportunity at once. Now Niffty only cooked four days out of the week and Fruit cooked on the others and offer Niffty help when she needs it.

"Ah~ that smells so good, doesn't it Vaggie" Charlie smiled as she and her girlfriend took their seats at the table.

"It does," Vaggie sat down and looked over the meal, "what did you make this time?"

"Ah…I wanted to try my hand at Alastor mother's jambalaya" Fruit grinned proudly with her chest puffed out.

"T-the radio demon!" the Latina squawked, her eye darting at the dish in front of her then back to the chief.

"HE TAUGHT YOU HOW TO MAKE IT!?" Niffty's eye bugged out with disbelief

"Er…" Fruit bit her bottom lip, "yes…I thought he showed how to make it also" she suddenly found her plate interesting. The last few residents made their way in to the hall and sat down.

"I'm starved what did ya' make toots" Angel Dust grinned leaning over at her, giving her sultry look.

"Food" Fruit replied drily, getting a chuckled before the whole room calmed down to start dinner. Fruit watched the group chat and laughed about their day went, she smiled softly and pushed her food around her plate. The dark-haired woman took a small bite when she and the pink-haired demon made eye contact, Niffty had taken notice she doesn't eat much as soon as they started working together.

Fruit never thought she needed the extra pounds ever since she was alive, and why start eating now since she's dead? What's the worst that could happen? Starve to death the rat demon laughed drily. Fruit wasn't thin and delicate looking like Charlie or Vaggie, she was on the larger side, to say the least.

"Oh, Ophelia darling" a voice knocked her out of her thoughts, only one person in all of hell freely uses her given name.

"Uh…yes, Alastor" Fruit smiled at the deer demon, Fruit consider him as a friend here in hell; even if some would call her stupid for it.

"You did a remarkable job with mother's dearest recipe" the man's smile grew wider when he finished the compliment.

"Thanks…I was hoping to do it justice" the younger demon was now grinning ear to ear, "and hearing you say that…j-just made my day!". At first, the young demon was warily of the Alastor, due to Vaggie's warning when she first arrived. But the pair soon kindle a relationship from her love of jokes and his none stop dad jokes. Fruit was the only one that would give him an honest laugh.

"You would have made a fine wife, darling" Alastor continued to shower in her in compliments, his eyes trained on the she-demon next to him.

"Hehe 'would have'? now you just squash my dreams" Fruit chuckled softly, as she glanced over at the princess and her lover. One could find love in hell, right? After all Charlie and Lucifer himself have lovers, maybe so can she. That was the only thing that she'd regretted once she died. Never finding someone to settle down with, not starting a family.

"Have I now, I'm terribly sorry" the man took her hand and places a gentle kiss on the back, half-lidded eyes paring from under his lashes, "forgive me" he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

Fruit's heart fluttered slightly at the man's action, she sucked air through her nose to calm herself down. Fruit laughed softly as the butterflies went wild in the pit of her stomach. To be honest, Fruit is harboring a rather large crush for this man.

"Stop flirting at the dinner table" Husk yelled before taking a swing of his bottle, "I'm losing my appetite, here"

"I agree if you wanna fuck pick a room…there's like six hundred in here" Angel Dust shrugged, leaning back in his car and crossing his legs.

"Pfttt~ he would never" Fruit, laughed as used her free hand to cover her mouth. No way in hell he'll be flirting with her, this is just their friendly banter, "isn't that right, Alastor?"

The man dropped her hand, standing up straight to fix his jacket before promptly leaving the room. Fruit's eyebrows furrow together as the demon left the room. With confusion plastered over her face, she turned towards the group. Whom just stared at her, biting the inside of her cheek before excusing herself and leaving the dining room. Only returning when the room empty, so she could collect the dishes and place them in the dish washer for the night.

Later that night she found herself in the lobby flipping through a book, to hopefully put her to sleep. In no way she was sitting like a proper lady, her legs were flung over the chair's armrest. She softly hummed one of her favorites songs to herself as she flipped the page to continue reading.

"Ophelia, dear~," Alastor said in a sing song voice, causing the young woman to jump, "I have a question to ask"

"O-Okay" Fruit set down her book with a raised eyebrow, "shoot" sitting up a bit straighter.

"If a child refuses to sleep during nap time, are they guilty of resisting a rest?" the deer demon smirked seeing Fruit's eyes widened as she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. His eyes landed on the book in hand, "I see you recently acquired some reading material; I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down!" he leaned closer to his companion, "would you like to borrow it when I'm finish?"

"Fuck, A-Alastor" Fruit's shoulders were shaking at this point, "you're horrible…so…why are you here?"

"The last time I checked, I help run this place" Alastor took out his pocket watch to make a point.

"I know" Fruit rolled her eyes, "and you know that's not what I meant…I mean why this late" she pulled out her phone and it was well past midnight.

"I just wanted to check up on my best gal" The radio demon pulled her out of the chair to wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to this body, "so, how are you?"

"Oh…uh…I'm fine just can't sleep" Fruit shrugged slightly, the butterflies decided that this was the perfect moment to make an appearance once more, "you?"

"I've been thinking back on your response at dinner" the redhead twirled his mic between his fingers.

"You know Husk and Angel…they're were just being asses" Fruit's nervous laugh was muffled against the man's long coat as he laced his fingers into her hair and pressed her face into his side.

"No, why would I pay attention to what two alcoholic buffoons have to say," he shook his head "no, no about what you said with me crushing your dreams of being a precious little house wife". His red eyes bore into her pink ones, as he swept her into his lap and takes her place on the couch.

"I-It's fine" Fruit blinked owlishly staring up at the man, before quickly looking away from him "and I-I never said, h-house wife". The smaller demon went to move off his lap only to be stopped when Alastor pulled her closer to his form.

"I have to take it all back, matter of fact I think you'll make an excellent wife and" he uses one of his clawed fingers to tilt Fruit's head upward, "mother. Imagine calling in your children from the yard, for a dinner you lovingly prepared and your husband arriving home after a hard day at work"

"U-Uh" Fruit gulped, she softly bit her bottom lip only to have Alastor to run his thumb over it. The heat that was once located on her face traveled down to between her legs. She closed her eyes trying to push this feeling away, Fruit was no virgin only having sex once when she was twenty-three. Besides she knew Alastor would never doing something like that, from all the stories Angel Dust told her.

"Good" the demon hummed, he was so close Fruit could feel his hot breath against her ear, "Now imagine I'm that husband of yours coming to ravish you once the children are tucked away in bed"

"ALASTOR!" Fruit's eyes shot open, flames licked at her cheeks the struggling renewed from pure embarrassment.

"I want you to bare my offspring, darling" the man gently kissed her neck, "normally intercourse is below me…but if it's for reproduction, that's a risk I'm willing to take". He gave Fruit's soft flesh a nip causing her to gasp loudly.

"W-wait…what?" Fruit began to panic, as the man pulled himself up from the couch and held her bridal style. She let out a soft squeak a wrapping her tail around his thin waist to help her feel more secure. When the man started to move, her arms tighten around his neck pressing her body firmly against his. This man was freakishly tall like everyone in this damn hell hole, she and a handful of demons were able to keep their mortal height. Alastor's low chuckle vibrated through his chest as he made his way to her room, before placing her gently on the bed.

Fruit took this time to gather her bearings and scrambled to the other end of the bed, her heart was pounding against her rib cage. This isn't the Alastor she knew, this person held hunger in his eyes that was clouded over with a lust and desire. The radio demon removed his coat and placed over a spare chair in the room. Before turning his attention to his prey shivering like a frighten child. The man crawled over to the younger woman until he effectively caged her under him.

"Alastor, wait" Fruit finally found her voice again holding her arms out to keep him from getting any closer. There was spark of amusement in the sadistic demon's eyes, he cocked an eyebrow allowing her to continue. Fruit licked her dry lips only to shiver when she noticed that man's eye darted to them, "what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing my dear" his eyes traveled down her form drinking everything single detail in.

Fruit was the definition of 'blushing bride' the smaller demon was so flustered she couldn't look him in the eye. She was about as innocent as one gets being a demon sent to hell to suffer for their sins, he feels like the luckiest man in all of hell. His hand travelled up her side loving the way she jumped and squirm under him, "there's nothing to fear…I'm not going to bite" he grinned showing his rows of sharp teeth. Grabbing her wrist, he lowered himself to pepper her face with kisses, "I'll try to make this lest painful for you"

"Wai-" Fable started her struggles once more as he slams his lips against hers in a forceful kiss. One of his hand found their way in hair and pulled at her coils roughly causing pained gasp to pass her lips. Alastor took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting Fruit for all that she has to offer. He watched as terror flood her features making her look weak and helpless. That only seem to make him want her even more, to hear the pitiful whimpers coming from those pretty little lips of hers.

Alastor pulled her head to side allowing access to her neck once more, sharp teeth scraping against tender flesh. He could see the muscles under skin jumping every time he presses his teeth against her skin. Chuckling against her skin he sucks bruises into her dark skin which pulled soft moans from Fruit before the bastard bite down. Causing the demon under him to scream, he quickly covered her mouth with his free hand to muffle her. His teeth broke skin causing blood to seep out of the wound, which Alastor greedily lapped up.

"Not only your cooking is delicious, so are you" the man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to remove the smeared blood from his lips. He hooked his thumbs under her waist band and pulled both her skirt and panties in one motion. Fruit immediately closed her legs and covered her intimates in hopes of keeping some modesty, "don't be shy, it's not like I haven't seen it before" the man above her laughed as he pulled her legs opened.

'Wait' Fruit eyes became the size of saucers 'what does me means by 'it's like he hasn't seen it before'. She doesn't want to know even though deep inside she already knows the answer to that unasked question.

Alastor bunched up her shirt over her chest before gently pulling over her head and placed at the edge of the bed. His hand smoothed over her sides and over her rounded stomach, there was something akin to possibly love in his eyes. One of his fingers ran over her wet cunt as he cheekily rubbed circles on her clit, causing to the dark-skin demon to yelp as her body jumped slightly.

"So sensitive," Alastor said mostly to himself as he rubbed his thumb and finger together spreading the lubricant between them, "your body seemed to be being it's job correctly". The deer demon shrugged off his shirt, to Fruit's surprise Alastor looked fit! He was slender but not bony but had muscle definition, nothing like she'd imagine on night alone with her hands. This knowledge only made this situation even more unreal shouldn't he be after someone more like him? Fruit covered her face with her hands hoping this was elaborate dream she was having. That could only be the reason this could be happening, Alastor would never do this in a million years.

Reality came crashing down when she felt something hot pressing against her entrance, Fruit's breathing became rapid, "no…no". She shook her head as her fist banged against this chest, as the deer demon continued to push his way inside of her. Fruit groaned as his girth stretched her walls opened, it was so uncomfortable. This continued until he bottomed out Fruit feel the tip of his length kissing her cervix.

"Relax, darling" Alastor grunted out, giving a few experimental thrust he almost lost his control at how good she felt. His hand squeezed one of her clothed breasts as the other one held her close to him. He kissed away tears that had prickled at the corner of Fruit's eyes, "shh this would all be worth it when we hear the pitter patter of little feet"

With that, the demon's grip on her hip tighten as when he pulled out until only the tip was in her then slammed back into her with such force the bed shook. Fruit screeched feeling him rammed against her cervix, more tears appeared in her eyes. Alastor seemed to notice and with his next thrust, he didn't go as deep this time. His hands smoothed over her thick thighs pushing them up until her knees was at her chest.

"Shit" the demon hissed into Fruit's ear doubling over trapping the woman under him, pulling her hips upward. The demon cursed as he was able to slide in deep into his little wife's needy cunt, it fluttered around him trying to milk him prematurely. With both hands holding her firmly in place, he continued his onslaught of chasing his own pleasure.

Fruit tried but she couldn't hold back her moans any longer, her body craved this. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good, not even with her own hands. She fisted the sheets of the bed, rolling her hips against his panting softly. Shame washed over her, how could she give in so easily, she could feel the man staring down at her.

"Yes, that's it darling" Alastor purred softly brushing his hand against her cheek, in a loving manner. Her moans encouraging him to continue at his brutal pace, his claws dig into her soft flesh causing droplets of blood to raise to the surface. Fruit flinched slightly at the pain even though her walls clenched around him, to her surprised the coil in the pit of her stomach started to tighten.

With every little moan and gasp, Alastor's grin widen as thrust harder and faster into the woman under him. Fruit's eyes fluttered shut groaning, focusing on the feeling of his thick member dragging against the sensitive walls of her cunt. Cursing at how good this feels, Fruit whimpered as she grew closer to release. The redhead hummed softly when he heard her chanting his name like a prayer which only stroked his ego.

"I have you say, you feel delightful, darling", Alastor groaned as he gave a few more thrust before going rigid. Fruit opened one of her eyes before her body relaxed under him, was he done? The demon slowly pulled out of her panting softly. Slightly disappointed that she didn't get to finish, but he come from a time that men didn't think woman could have an orgasm. Fruit cringed feeling the copious amount cum leaking out of her stretched hole and dribble down the crack of her butt. The rat demon could feel the churning in the pit of her stomach, still trying to piece together what happened tonight and why.

"Now, my beautiful wife" Alastor leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Fruit's chubby cheek, "we wait"


	2. Teeming with possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the second part I tried my best to combine all the commenters inputs, but the whole chapter was a bit too long for my taste. There will be a third part after this, mostly fluff with Alastor showing his softer side

Part two:

Teeming with possibilities

Fruit grumbled under her breath, as she toyed with the ring on her finger, it's been there since the night between she and Alastor. The ring had a red gem, in the middle the band was a black metal; very on brand for Alastor. She couldn't remove the damn thing, she tried multiple of times. Fruit scoffed laying back in the couch of the lobby of the hotel, she hadn't become pregnant after that night. Oddly enough, the demoness was disappointed when she learned the news. Alastor on the other hand, well she couldn't read him it was a mystery to tell if he was disappointed as well. The bastard had the nerve to asked when she ovulates, who does that kind of shit!

"How attracted are ya to that finger, toots?" Angel Dust rested his arms on the back of the couch, eyeing the ring.

"Fuck off, Angel" Fruit glared at the spider demon looming above her, shoving the hand in her jacket pocket.

"Oh, I'm sure you would" the man laughed, "but I have feeling that your dear husband isn't fond of sharing"

Oh! That was another thing the morning after Alastor gathered everyone in the hotel and made a grand performance of telling the tenants. That she and him were now officially 'newlyweds' the mass didn't care other than Niffty and Charlie. Who later held a small celebration, Fruit couldn't deny that it was nice, having the two fuss over her; though the gnawing in the pit of her stomach hadn't left.

"You know what!" Fruit growled as her anger flared up "keep your non-existing nose out my damn business" the dark-haired demon stabbed her claws in his furry chest.

"What trouble in paradise already", Angel Dust gave her a Cheshire grin one of his hands playfully pulling at her coils, "don't tell that husband of yours is already sleeping around?"

"What?" Fruit's ears fell slightly, how could she be so stupid that never crossed her mind. Of course, Alastor would have a long line of admires, he's the radio demon for god sake! He could had picked someone else, some much prettier and thinner than her, "why would that matter! This is some stupid game to keep him entertained…I'm just waiting it out"

"Are we having any problems, here?" Alastor's static voice had entered the room, spending chills down the two fighting demons' back, Alastor raise an eyebrow at the pair. His arms folded behind his back the forever smile seemed to be strained. His eyes boring holes into the spider demon, leaning a bit too close to his wife.

"No, I was just about to leave" Fruit declared as she bit the inside of her cheek, she still felt something for him even after he did force himself on her. For that she cursed her traitorous body for flaring up every time he's around her, "I'll see you around". She quickly gave them a peace sign before speed walking to her room, her haven. Once on top of the stairs, she ran toward her room, opening the door and slamming it behind her.

With a defeated sigh the demon face-planted in the middle of her bed, she clawed her way further onto the bed. Kicking of her shoes, Fruit pulled one of her pillows tightly to herself. Why in all of hell, is Alastor playing this kind of game with her? She was so nice to him, she made sure he was comfortable around her. He likes to tell jokes, okay she's a willing audience for him to practice his routine on. He doesn't like to be touched? Okay, she won't touch him until he initiated it first.

Oh, boy, he likes to invade people personal spaces a lot, always uncomfortably close to someone. Every time he touched or got close to her heart would race and she'll try to act normal. Fruit knew she was screwed since the day she released she had a damn crush on the radio demon of hell, and he never seemed to be interested in a romantic relationship.

Stupid handsome deer demon, stupid smile that sends chills down her back, stupid red eyes that makes her feel sinful things. Fruit put the pillow over her face and let out a scream of frustration. She just hopes Alastor comes to his senses and call this whole joke off, after all, it hurts to be played like this.

"Ophelia dear" his voice was low and raspy, filled her room the clicks of his shoes grew closer until the edge of her bed sank slightly.

"What is it, Alastor" Fruit removed the pillow from her face, seeing the man holding out a bloody Imp's skull. Her eyebrows shot up into her hair line, sitting up she scooted closer to the man to take the skull.

"T-Thank you, Alastor", her pink eyes sparkled brightly turning the skull side to side. The horns spiral up, in a black and white pattern. She tilted the skull slightly to have a better look at their teeth, it was missing a couple, they must had lost them in a fight. Other than that, the skull seemed to be perfect condition, she slide off the bed and shuffled into the bathroom to clean it off.

"I thought you would like it, after all, it's one of your many quirks", the man eyed the opposite wall, covered in skulls. Fruit herself never killed anyone, but she would go out looking for corpses left behind after fights. Collecting parts, she deemed of interest, cleaning them up to put them on display. "I also have something else for you" Alastor made his way over to the bathroom, leaning against the door frame. The woman paused what she was doing and looked over at the man owl-eyed.

"Wha?" Fruit tilted her head slightly eyeing the man at the doorframe with caution, what game is this man playing. Her eyes narrowed slightly as her lips flattened out in a thin line, letting the skull go Fruit stood up and dried her hand off. He gave her a look that she couldn't read, his smile wasn't strained but looked relaxed and natural for once. With a flick of his wrist necklace appeared out of thin air, the piece of jewelry was beautiful. The chin itself looked like it was made from sliver, it accents of small red gems. A small gasp left the smaller demon as her hands claps over her mouth.

"Allow me" before she knew it Alastor was standing behind her, circling the piece around her neck. His fingers gently brushed against her bare skin, causing a notable shiver to run down her spin. Alastor hummed in approval fasten the necklace stepping around to see how radiant she looked wearing it.

Fruit bit the inside of her cheek her face felt as if it was on fire, this was new. He never gave her anything before, "why?" she played with one of the gems.

"Why…does a husband have need a reason to showeri his lovely wife with gifts?" Alastor looked down at the smaller demon with hands folded behind his back.

"That's just it Alastor!" Fruit pulled at her hair growling lowly, "we're not married! I'm tired of this damn game you're playing" she pointed her finger at the demon. "You never showed interest in me…not once, there…there was no courting at all" she flung her arms in the air in defeat. "Then all of sudden with no real, hint or anything you declared us married after a little banter at dinner" her eyes glowed dimly as she stared him down, "and you forced yourself on me…I thought you don't enjoy that type of thing…this doesn't make sense"

"If you wanted to be courted all you had to do is ask", Alastor took her hand in his and twirled the young woman. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her out of the bathroom and into the main room, "all though it's a bit too late for that"

"What are you getting out of this?" Fruit muttered under her breath, folding her arms eyes narrowed at the man next to her.

"A beautiful wife and hopefully equally as beautiful children" Alastor's smooth voice went straight to Fruit's core. She doe desperately wanted to believe that's what he really wanted but she just couldn't, not when he still wears that shit-eating grin.

"You know if your goal is to eat me, all of this" Fruit motioned to the necklace and ring, "is for naught"

"I would never think about eating you, sweetheart" Alastor's eyes travelled over her body with a hint of something that she couldn't place her finger on, "unless its pleasurable for you"

"Uh…um" Fruit looked at anything but him, tucking some stray hair behind her ear, "n-no thank you" she muttered a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Hmm…" Alastor pursed his lips, "after our last romp in the sheets, I learned somethings…you weren't exactly satisfied were you"

"I-I don't think that's any of your business!" Fruit jumped back pointing accusingly at the older man. Who just hummed at her like he just got his answer to the question he just asked. Fruit turned her back to the demon, she buried her face in her hands this shit couldn't ger worse.

"Fair to try again?" the well-dressed demon rests his clawed hands on her shoulders, his lips ghosted over her flesh. Her breath hitched he must be joking, again? No, she couldn't do that again even when her body truly wants to. That's what toys are for, she won't let him use her like that again.

"I promised Prim Rose and Feebe, I'll visit" Fruit blurted out releasing herself from Alastor's grip, running out of room like her life depended on it.

Was Fruit avoiding Alastor like the plague, hell fucking yes what else could she do? She couldn't let Alastor win this game, she will not be his sick from of entertainment. After all, why else would he insist that they were a wedded couple? Fruit doesn't know what the endgame was but she's not going to play along. She's not going to be his blushing bride nor his gotdamn house wife multiple kids clinging to her skirt tail.

"He probably wants to live out his fantasy of killing his wife" Fruit growled softly, stirring a pot for Niffty since the little demon was finishing cleaning. She'd seen too much True Crime shows when she was alive for this, and there aren't cops down here either, well good ones. Fruit sighed placing her hand over the necklace longingly, eyes drifting to the ring on her finger. Just maybe she foolishly hoped that this isn't an elaborate game for the radio demon.

Fruit turned the burner on its lowest setting, writing a sticky excusing her absence from dinner this evening. The dark-haired woman wrote that her stomach was causing problems, but the reality was that Alastor was going to be there. Fruit made herself a small plate so Niffty wouldn't barge into her room and demand that Fruit should eat something. Plate in hand the demoness snuck into her room quietly.

Entering her room, she placed the food on the dresser across from her bed, she just needed to relax. Work was hectic, the hotel had some potential visitors Fruit laughed at the thought. Potential her ass, they just came to cause mayhem and havoc, turns the idiots just came in on a dare. It left Niffty and her to clean up the mess they left behind, thus why she oversaw dinner this evening even though it was the little demon's turn to cook.

Fruit stripped off the day's dirty clothes leaving a path behind her leading to the bathroom normally she's a shower kind of girl but today she just wants to soak. To her fingers and toes to look like raisins by the time she leaves that tub. She wants to sit in that tub until the hot water turns cold, Fruit hummed in delight as she twists the knobs releasing the steaming hot water. One good thing about this job is that fact that Charlie let her stay here for free, no bills no rent! And all she has to do it a bit of cooking and sometimes cleaning this was a great gig.

Once the tub was full the demon added some bath salts and a bath bomb, this is one thing that was good about dying. She can use a damn bath bomb with her mother yelling at her about the water bill and crap like that. Pulling her hair up in a pineapple, Fruit stepped into the tub and letting the hot water wash over her aching muscles; was the closest thing she could get to heaven.

"I should had busted their kneecaps", she muttered under her breath as water lapped against her breasts. Her tail hangs over the lib of the tub lazily, there's no way it could fit comfortably since its as long, as she was tall. Grabbing her washrag and bottle of body wash she got to work of scrubbing the day's dirt and grime from her person. It didn't matter how much she wanted to sit and soak, she just couldn't stomach the thought of herself just sitting in dirt water made her skin crawl.

Standing up she released the water and continued to lather the soap on her body, watching the dirty water go down the drain. She only stopped when the dark skin had a tint of red in it from how much she scrubbed. Reaching for the shower head, the young woman rinsed off the rest of the soapy suds from her body. With a pleased sigh, Fruit stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around herself.

Her bed was calling her she was more than happy to listen to its sweet siren song. Stepping out of the bathroom, Fruit's world froze sitting on her bed was the last person she's ever wanted to see. Alastor in all his finely dressed glory had his legs crossed reading today's newspaper. His eyes shot up to her once she left the washroom, the man lowered the paper his rare closed mouth grin transforming into that toothy smile she knew so well.

"Hello, sweetheart! Fancy seeing you here!" His eyes took in her wet body, water still clinging to her soft skin as she pulled the towel closer to herself.

"This is my room, Alastor!" Fruit barked at the man, face heating up either in embarrassment or frustration she couldn't tell. Maybe a mixture of the both.

"Hmm…" the radio demon took a look over, folding the newspaper he set it down on the bed "it appears so"

"Please…please leave Alastor" Fruit used her free hand to point to the door, she just wants to change and head to bed.

"And why would I do that? It's normal for a wedded couple to see each other naked" the man shrugged, and he got comfortable in her bed. Oh, how she wished she has a smaller bed to force the man to at least move somewhere else in the room. But Charlie had to make sure that every demon would be able to sleep here comfortably. Meaning her bed was huge, big enough for Alastor lay back in it with no problem, "and you're already looking appetizing as you are" his voice lowered sending chills down her back once more.

Fruit gripped the towel tighter around her body backing away a bit, those eyes held something predatory in them. They made her feel small and helpless before him, especially knowing that his teeth could easily tear her apart. The thought made her heart race in excitement this man could kill her again if he pleases. Closing her eyes Fruit took a deep breath through her nose to calm herself down, this is fine. All she must do is gather her clothes and head back to the bathroom to change for the night. Letting out the breath her eyes opened, ignoring the insufferable bastard on the bed she made a beeline to the dresser gathering a fresh set of clothes, she headed back to the bathroom.

Bracing her back against the door Fruit paced in circles for a few moments, why the fuck is he here? Well, she knew why but she wants him to stop toying with her emotions that's all. Does he know about the feelings she harbors for him, is that why he's acting like this? Well two can play at this game a wicked smirk pulled at her lips and just maybe she'll scare him away. Slipping on the night dress she hung the wet towel over the rail bolted to the wall. Hand hovering over the door knob, she sucked in a deep breath opening the door and leaving the room.

Still finding smiling asshole in her room this time looking over her collection of skulls that decorated one of her four walls. Soft padding of her bare feet against the floor alerted Alastor to her presence, his head turned towards with a sicken crack. The demon appreciated the modest attire she chose to wear, what Fruit called a night dress was just an oversized shirt that ended at her knees.

"Welcome back, dear," Alastor said, folding his hands behind his back, and turned his whole body towards her. Within a few steps, the lanky demon was standing in front her, "let's head to bed now"

"You sleep?" Fruit couldn't stop the words before they left her mouth, her head turned tilted to the side ever so slightly. The tip of her tail flicked behind her, brows furrowed in confusion at his statement, "and you're going to bed…fully dressed in a suit?" Fruit couldn't help but to purse her lips together.

"Ah, of course not my dear" with a snap of his fingers Alastor's suit was replaced with a Pjs in the same red and black color scheme, and a cute little night cap, "better"

Alastor took her hand and lead her to the bed, pulling back the sheets to usher under them seeing a second blanket underneath the one he just removed.

"I…I get cold easily" Fruit muttered under her breath, she quickly slipped under the blankets.

"I see" Alastor replied before slipping between the sheets after her; Fruit laid stiffly next to the man who was invading her bed, rolling on to her side presenting her back to him the smaller demon tried to sleep. How could she? She never slept with someone in the same bed…since…since she used to sleep with her parents before she was brave enough to move into her own room.

"Al-Alastor…I don't think normal people sleep with the lights on" Fruit muttered pulling the blankets over her eyes in attempt to block out the bright lights of the room. This man is a lair anyone with common sense would know you can't sleep with bright lights.

"Ha, sorry dear" with a snap of his fingers the light was out, instantly Fruit regretted her choice. Being in a dark room with the radio demon was far scarier than anything else she ever experienced in life or death. She felt the bed shifted when Alastor got comfortable for the night, why is he here! He didn't stay the last time, he just got dressed and left her to wallow in the humiliation. She wrapped her arms around her plush body even with a good about of room between them, she could feel her stomach tighten. Curling into a tight ball she made an attempt to fall asleep.

Yet sleep didn't come rather she stayed silent listening to Alastor's soft breathing behind her. Was he just laying still like an corpse, non-moving she was even sure that he stopped breathing minutes at a time. Suddenly she felt a heavy limb lay against her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Her body froze up in panic they weren't touching but she was close enough to feel his body heat radiate off him. The arm pulled away from her; it wasn't on her anymore and she was thankful.

"Alastor…" Fruit licked her lips, her heart beat against her ribcage she felt the mattress shift slightly.

"Yes sweetheart" Alastor's lowed his voice and it went straight to between her legs, Fruit bit the inside of her cheek hating that his voice has such an effect on her.

"Y-you…um…you want to try again?" Fruit swallowed thickly just do want he wants and maybe he'll leave you alone. A pregnant pause engulfed the room, the only audible thing was ticking of the wall clock. A bit of hope flooded through her body, did she scare him off? Glee was bubbling up inside the younger demon any moment he'll leave her room, and this whole stupid game would end.

"My, my" there was a dip in the bed, Fruit felt the man moved closer, closing the reminding distance between them, "I never thought you'll ask". The man trailed a clawed finger along her jawline and down to the collar of her nightdress. Fruit's face burst in heat this wasn't supposed to happen. She couldn't see him, but she could feel the intense stare he was giving her can he see in the dark? She wouldn't be surprise if he could nothing about him surprise her anymore. With another shift in the bed, there was soft light illuminating the room; the light cased a soft glow against Alastor's gray skin.

Fruit's mouth went dry when he caged her under his lanky limbs once again, the quilt pushed to the foot of the bed. The man's hands roamed down the length of her body lightly squeezing her breasts and thighs along the way. One hand went back up to cupping the side of her face, he captured her lips into a gentle kiss. Fruit jumped at the static seemingly coming off from him, it reminded her when she used to touch the tv's screen as a young child.

The man's hand slipped under her gown making its way up her one of her breasts giving it a light squeeze causing her to gasp. Fruit's eyes fluttered shut turning her head to the side to get away from the kiss. The man's smile grew wider seeing the stretch of soft flesh vulnerable the woman offered him. Fruit could feel the man's hot breath ghosted over her neck, eyes snapping opening realizing her mistake. Lips met where her neck and shoulder met in flurry of kissed and nips.

Fruit's brows knitted together she wasn't expecting that to happened, she was fearing something more of-the smaller demon let out a pained wail. Alastor's needle like teeth pierced through her skin, the man let out a moan lapping up blood leaking from the wound. Fruit shook violently under him, pain from her wound causing tears to prickle at the corner of her eyes.

"Shhh, my darling" Alastor placed a kiss on her cheek, "just laying my claim" he purred into her ear. Fruit's blood ran cold at that comment he's not going to stop this than, there's no way out of this. The woman wept silently at her loss of her life as she knew it, there isn't any going back now.

Alastor pulled her into a sitting position with ease taking his time with removing her nightdress. Delighted in seeing his wife not protesting like the last time they did this together, things should run smoothly this time around. The cold air against her bare chest hardening her nipples within seconds. Laying her back down on the, he took in what was now his. Fruit was a slight to behold, her body was fuller compared to other female demons down in hell. With thick thighs, a plush middle, and wide birthing hips one might call them perfect for carrying his young.

The man hummed to himself last time his dearest didn't enjoy herself the fullest and this didn't sit right with him. After all, he was supposed to be her husband, the man would take care of all her needs finical and all. Even of this only meant for reproducing sometimes people still enjoy the act of intercourse.

Fingers tweaked her harden nubs getting airy moan from her lips, Fruit dung her claws into the sheets under her. Bending down the man gave one of her breasts an open mouth kiss, lightly sucking at the bud. His other hand twisting its twin between his fingers and tugging it roughly, pulling out a whimper from the woman. He switched between the two, occasionally littering her chest with small bites them soothing them away with licks. All the while he was soaking up the sweet noises, she makes for him. Hooking his thumbs under the waist band of her panties, he pulled them down.

"As much, as I love your whimpers Ophelia" he ran his index finger over her wet cunt, making her body jump from the contact, "we're going to have to quiet you". Alastor stuffed her panties in her mouth as a makeshift gag, no need to wake the whole hotel up. Fruit whined humiliation flooding her system, she could see Alastor's red eyes boring into her being.

The man opened her legs up to him running the pad of his thumb over her clit, he watched her whole-body tremble under him. The earlier attention on her breast got her wet enough for a single finger to slide in, Alastor wasted no time running that finger over her g-spot. Fruit closing her eyes in shame she withered under the man, moans concealed from the behind the gag. Alastor continued to stay quiet even when he added two more digits into the mix, she could handle it just fine.

After all, this wasn't Fruit's first rodeo, he gave her a few experimental thrusts just to make sure. Fruit's body was quickly worked into a frenzy as the man finger fucked her at an inhuman rate, all the while his thumb was making circles around her clit. Fruit yelped trying to wiggle her hips away from the man's tortuous hands.

Alastor chuckles lowly using his free hand to hold the woman in place, as he continued his influx of immense pleasure. Fruit's hips jerked forward in attempt to get more friction even though it was still too much for her to handle. The woman didn't last long with the combination of his thumb grinding against her clit and the 'come here' motions of his fingers inside her walls. With a muffled 'fuck' Fruit came around the man's fingers, her back arched off the bed as she mindlessly grinds her core against his fingers. Chasing what pleasure she could, her walls spasming around his fingers.

Fruit breathed deeply through her nose trying to suck in as much air as her lungs could handle. The fingers were removed leaving her empty and needy, her body started to relax under him. The man's smoothed his hands over her thighs pushing upward, giving him access to her soaked cunt. Alastor made eye contact with Fruit from between her legs before lowering his head.

Fruit's eyes widen, no, no she just came and was still sensitive from that! Flailing her arms about she tried to snap her legs shut and attempt to remove his hands from her. Alastor pulled away from the smaller form, she back away from the man and curled up near the bedhead. Her eyes followed the man circling the bed, picking up the discarded nightdress before ripping the hem. Fruit felt the pit of her stomach fall seeing Alastor stalked towards her with the ripped piece of cloth in hand.

"Ophelia, please be a dear and behave for me" the deer demon maneuvers the woman until she was laying on her back once more. Taking her hands in his, the man worked on tying them together over her head, her eyes begged him to not to do this. Humming he ran his fingers though her hair, running his hand over her legs once more. Pulling her closer the deer demon settled himself between her legs, again he pushed her legs against her body.

Alastor dipped his tongue into her cunt moaning at her taste, the woman under him shuddered violently. He ran the flat of this tongue along her cunt before wrapping his lips around her clit. Fruit's hips jerked upward against his mouth, she groaned behind her makeshift gag. She squeezed her eyes shut pushing her hips into the mattress to get away, Alastor was having none of it. The man's travelled up to grip hers forcing her still, circling his tongue around the sensitive bud of nerves. Fruit whimpered from the over simulation the second climax happened so fast that she didn't have time to even enjoy it.

"See isn't this time better?" Alastor said pulling to back admire his work, the young woman looked absolutely wrecked. Her chest was heaving, drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth, the hair that was once pulled up neatly on the top of her hair was falling out of place. He removed the soaked underwear from her mouth and tossed it to the side of the bed, "just keep those pretty little cries down"

Hearing the shuffling of clothing Fruit froze her blood running cold, reminding her that this wasn't over yet. Placing his hands back on her hips the deer demon sandwiched his length between her wet folds. The man above her hissed softly rutting his hips against her wet cunt, the head of his member rubbing against her clit the nerves ends were already screaming. There were nowhere she could go he was holding her firmly under him, it was hell.

Lining up Alastor slowly sank into his wife his straining to keep his composure, the ears on top of his head twitching her soft moan fueling him to continue until he bottomed out. Fruit's claws dung into her palms back arching she felt so full. Alastor stalled for a few moments before pulling half away out and slamming back into the small demon who let out a ragged moan. Alastor grinded his hips against hers dragging out a pleasure groaned from the both of them.

Fruit tossed her head to the side biting her bottom lip until the metallic taste of blood seeped into her mouth. Bending over Alastor lap up the blood gathering there, her let out a pleased sound, trailing kissed down her neck. Sucking at patches of her skin before biting down breaking the skin, causing the woman to yelp in pain. Alastor only laughed as he soothed the wound with a lick, "you taste divine, darling"

Heat rushed to her face as her walls clamped down on the length, the man's pace became brutal. Claws sank into her tender flesh as he lifted her up hips, changing the angle he was entering her. Fruit panted softly feeling him rub against her wall, her body shuddered pulling at her binding wanting hold onto anything. The woman grinded her hips against the man's wanting more friction even though her body was telling her no. Fruit felt him throb inside of her, she cursed to herself she was so close to her third orgasm.

Alastor rutted against the young woman a few more times before stilling and coating her womb in white. Fruit shivered feeling herself being filled, her brows furrowed together. Sucking in air to catch her breath she opened one eye to look over at him. Alastor seemed to be in a daze, a deer caught in headlights he was just looming over her. Fruit cleared her throat to snapped him out of it.

"Uh…Alastor?" Her voice was soft, out of everything this man does, this was freaking her out!

Alastor seemed to snap out of whatever he was in and flipped Fruit onto her stomach with a frighten a scream. The man dragged his claws down length of her back pulling pained wails from the woman under him. His already inhuman smile stretched to ear to ear she looked so beautiful with those angry claw marks littering her body. Firmly gripping her hips, he rocked into the body under him, savoring how her silken walls twitched around him, he could use to this. But only if his darling Ophelia ask him to partake.

Alastor fucked Fruit into the mattress the pathetic whimpers and whines escaping her was delicious. As much as Fruit wanted to deny it, she couldn't face the fact that she was enjoying herself.

"A-Al…Alastor…please…please", She didn't even realize she was chanting Alastor's name, begging him for more.

"Of course, dear" the red-head purred he was southern gentleman after all, with a grunt he rutted into her, fast and hard. Fruit let out a loud drawn out moan when the head of his dick made contact with a bundle of nerves.

"T-There…p-please again" tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, the dark-haired woman pushed her hips back against him. Alastor obliged and continue to attack that spot that made Fruit cry out in pleasure. Her body spasmed as it grew closer to release, her eyes rolled back into her head tongue lolling to the side. Alastor's dick dragging against her walls drove her crazy, it hits the deepest part of her that her fingers couldn't. Sucking in a breath the woman tried to focus on feeling of Alastor thrusting into her needy cunt. Wetting his fingers, the man reached under her and played with clit, that pushed her over the edge. Fruit called out Alastor's name while she came on his dick, her walls spasmed around him.

"Yes…yes…yess" Fruit moaned softly as her hips continues to buck and grind against the man behind. Her body completely relaxed under him, not caring when the man continued to chase his own pleasure until he came once more. His cum leaked down her thighs, Alastor was saying something but Fruit was drifting off already.

Waking up the next morning Fruit looked around the room, the bed was empty besides her. She was alone once more, hot tears stringed the corner of her eyes why was she crying? She shouldn't has suspected anything less from Alastor, drying the tears with her blanket she rolled out of bed.

"Fuck…" she hissed immediately regretting doing that, her whole body was so damn sore. It hurt to stand, and each step felt she stepped on Legos, but she needs to power through this it was a workday.

Shit gotta be done today.

Making it to the bathroom was a feat with in itself! taking this moment to strike the iconic wonder woman pose before shuffling over to the mirror.

"F-Fuck…" Her eyes widen at her appearance, bruises littered her upper body along with bite marks. Fruit gripped the edge of the sink, how in the nine circles of hell is hide all of this! It looks like she just through hands with a hellhound, make up was out of the question. Since she knew absolutely nothing about applying the stuff, why the fuck would Alastor do this to her?

She was late.

Fruit shrugged it off her cycle wasn't always on time, but it's been late for three weeks, the alarm bells went off. The rat demon panic for the last few days, she had to wait for a day off to sneak out and buy three of those damn pee sticks.

So here she is, waiting for those things to work the woman tried sitting up then she got restless leg syndrome. Which left her with pacing in the middle of her bathroom, checking her phone to see if it was three minutes yet.

Nope.

Her tail twitched nervously, what would she do if she was pregnant! What would Alastor make her do? Was he really serious about the family thing, or was that also a part of this damn game he was playing? How could she raise a family in hell?

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Fruit swallowed thickly, her world was moving in slow motion as she looked over at all three tests. Her whole world was crashing down around her, those two pink lines mocking her.

She's going to tell Alastor he's going to be a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked it~  
what you like to see in the next chapter?  
what do you think the gender of the child is?

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this later if I do it’s either going to be  
A) Fruit doesn’t get pregnant and Alastor decided to try again with a few improvements  
B) Fruit does get pregnant and Alastor shows a bit of his softer side


End file.
